The Three Musketeers
by Jemima88
Summary: It is not so easy to become a musketeer as young Yugi will find out.


**Hello all,**

**I have been a active reader on fanfic for a while now and felt to try my hand at writing one of my own I have chosen to write my first story based on The Three Musketeers as this is my all time favourite book. In this story I will retain some characters from the novel as I think they can't be replaced by those from the series. So this means that some main characters will be Yugioh and others will be from the book.**

**I will retain:**

**King Louis**

**Queen Anne**

**Cardinal Richelieu**

**Lord Buckingham**

**This story will include Puzzle and Blindshipping and some others which I will not say as they might change. I will warn there will be character deaths in later chapters.**

**I think that some might think Yugi is a bit OOC in this story but I think he is stronger then some other stories make him seem to be. I hope you can give me some good comments and spur me on to write. As for updating I am not sure how often I will I do hope regularly.**

**I have used several adaptions of the story as inspiration, mainly the novel, the Disney movie (the only acceptable modern movie adaptation), the Dutch musical production and the BBC series.**

**Before we start: I do Not own Yugioh or The Three musketeers, they belong to their respective owners and I do not gain anything from this story.**

* * *

Prologue

"I will get you, you bastard! You will not touch my sister again." Armand shouts whilst he races towards me brandishing his rapier. I raise mine to block the oncoming attack. I have no difficulty defending myself against his feeble swipes and slashes; after all I was trained by my father, a captain of the king's Musketeers, now retired on his family farm.

Armand however is just a pompous son of a nobleman from our providence, always pampered by his parent and thought much of himself. I have to give it to him he did possess some brains which he mainly uses to get his bulky and brainless brothers to help him out when he tries to go after me.

Now you must wonder why he goes after me. See the case is he has a sister called Serenity, whom is very kind and I see as a good friend, however he is convinced that I'm trying to seduce her and he wants to make sure that doesn't happen as I'm just a simple farmer's son. He doesn't seem to realise I don't swing that way, Serenity just comes to me for advise and some friendly company.

"Stop moving you" Armand grunts to me through gritted teeth, "Don't think so, fancy boy" I reply back, "makes me harder to hit." During our duel I keep wondering why he is here alone, he is not normally this stupid, he knows my skills with the rapier. Until I hear the thundering of hooves behind me. I duck underneath his arm whilst he is making an attack, bless my short stature for being so agile. I spin around to see who is approaching whilst Armand tries to recover his balance and as expected his brothers are coming at us at full speed. I decide it is time for me to take my leave and race towards my horse.

I quickly mount and ride of towards the forest in hopes of losing them amongst the trees. I know my lead will slightly increase as the brothers will not follow without Armand. "Get him, he has defiled our sister." I hear him shout from behind me and closer than I thought they would be. I gander a look over my shoulder to see Armand and co gaining on me. Damn my farm horse he is not built for speed, I have to think of something quick. I am coming onto a crossroads and need to decide which way to go. Then it comes to me on the left path a tree have fallen over and is lying over the banks, it will be high enough for a horse to pass under but not for the rider with my agility I can jump on the tree to get over it. I take the path and slow down enough so that Armand can get about 5 horse lengths away from me. He is so focussed on me he won't know what is coming. I prepare myself to jump by standing up on my horse's back. Three...Two...One, I jump and land on top of the fallen tree and take a other jump to land back on my horse's back. I look back when I hear a loud thump and a yell of pain. I see Armand lying on the ground and his horse racing of home. I pull my horse to a stop and yell to him "See you Armand and give my love to Serenity."

When I arrive back home my mother is waiting for me outside the stable. She comes up and says, "Go up and see your father, he want to see you before you go." I leave my horse with mother and head into the house and upstairs to fathers study. "Ah my son, I see you had a good ride," my father smiles at me, he knows quite well from how I look that I had I run in with Armand and he should expect him to show up, when his pride has recovered. Then he can have his fun by baiting him with where I am as I will be leaving for Paris today to follow my dream and follow in my father's footsteps.

I am Yugi Muoto and will be a king's Musketeer.

* * *

**OK that was the prologue, Please read and review.**

**I will let you all guessing who will be Athos, Porthos and Aramis.**

**Cheers**


End file.
